


Paperwork

by KerrAvonsen



Series: Teaspoons and Jam Biscuits [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They wouldn't even lift a finger to save their own grandmothers from the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal without orders signed in triplicate, sent in, sent back, queried, lost, found, subjected to public enquiry, lost again, and finally buried in soft peat for three months and recycled as firelighters." (Of Vogons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> For the crossovers100 challenge.**Claim:** Doctor Who  
> **Prompt:** #77 Trees

"Energize demolition beams."

Nothing happened.

There was a polite cough at the Vogon Captain's elbow. "I should like to point out," said the man in the cream coat and the Panama hat, "that this hyperspace bypass was cancelled six months ago."

"The paperwork hasn't been recycled as firelighters," the Captain objected.

The man handed him a set of firelighters with "Vogon Constructor Fleets Paperwork Recycling" stamped on the side.

The Captain frowned.

"You might like to know," the man said, "that Gag Halfrunt is bankrupt. You didn't demand payment in advance, did you?"

And so the Earth was saved, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, paper is just dead trees, isn't it? This is based more on the HHGG book universe.


End file.
